The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heucherella and given the cultivar name of ‘Solar Eclipse’. Heucherella is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heucherella ‘Solar Eclipse’ originated from a tissue culture mutation from Heucherella ‘Solar Power Eclipse’.